The Frog Prince
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: Norway and Denmark are having a relaxing day by the pond. Then a frog shows up and Denmark gets an idea based off the classic fairytale "The Frog Prince".


Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or any of the shit that I mentioned in this story.

Norway sat on a rock near the pond that Denmark was currently skipping rocks upon. It was a rare sighting to see them actually hang out like this considering all they do now is fight. Norway let a small smile grace his lips as he watched Denmark happily skipping stones on the water's surface always getting excited whenever he skipped the rock 4 times or more.

A green frog hoped on the rock beside Norway and made a small noise which caught Norway's attention. Norway looked over at the frog and poked its cheeks with his finger, the frog looking at him strangely but didn't hop away.

"Hey Nor what's that?" Denmark asked as he made his way over to Norway and the frog. Norway didn't say anything to him he only poked the frog's cheeks again finding it strangely amusing. "Oh it's a frog!" Denmark stated as his eyes widened and knelt down to be to eye level with the frog.

Norway poked the frogs cheeks again still a bit surprised that the frog hadn't run away yet. "His cheeks feel funny." Norway said. Denmark chuckled.

Denmark then picked up the frog and placed it in front of Norway so that the frog was face to face with the Norwegian. Norway backed away a little from the frog.

"What the hell are you doing?" Norway questioned as Denmark pushed the frog forward a bit so that it was now almost touching Norway's nose.

"He's a frog prince he needs a kiss from the princess to become a prince again!" Denmark exclaimed a childish grin made its way on his face.

Norway frowned a bit. "I'm not a princess you idiot." Norway crossed his arms and leaned back away from the frog however Denmark kept shoving the frog in front of his face.

"Come on Norway please! I'll make you Rakfisk when we go home." Denmark pleaded secretly knowing that Norway would give in at the mention of someone cooking him Rakfisk. Denmark pushed the frog a little closer to Norway urging him on.

Norway sighed reluctantly. "Fine but I also want ice-cream after this." Norway then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the frog's mouth quickly. Denmark quickly threw the frog in the pond as Norway pulled away.

"See I told you that the frog would turn into a prince!" Norway didn't understand what Denmark was trying to say. Denmark picked up on Norway's confusion and said: "I'm your prince!" Norway had to give a small chuckle at this and smile slightly. Denmark then grabbed Norway's hand and kissed it while bowing like how princes do in Disney movies. "And you're my beautiful princess." Norway blushed and looked away from Denmark before Denmark cupped his cheek and brought his face back to face his.

"Isn't this the part where the prince is supposed to kiss the princess and they live happily ever after?" Norway questioned a bit embarrassed saying it.

"Nope, not when you just kissed a frog! I don't want any warts!" Denmark laughed and pulled away from Norway leaving a look of shock on Norway's face. "Maybe later though." Denmark continued with a cocky smirk on his face.

Norway just rolled his eyes, got off the rock and headed towards his car that was parked on the side of the road. Norway turned back to see Denmark staring at him his head cocked to one side in a questioning matter. "You promised me Rakfisk and ice-cream so come on." Norway stated as he turned back around and began his trip back to his car which was on top of the hill he was climbing up.

Denmark just laughed as he jogged to catch up with him. "Wait up princess I'm coming!"

Norway turned around red with embarrassment and hit Denmark in the stomach. "I'm not a princess." He mumbled before he began to walk again.

Denmark quickly recovered from Norway's attack and walked beside him. "Fine then but I'll always be your prince." He took Norway's hand in his and kissed it once again.

Norway turned beat red once again as Denmark laughed at his reaction. Norway pushed Denmark again this time making him fall down and roll down the hill. Norway just watched him roll down the hill with a small smile on his face and his arms crossed.

Denmark slowly came to stop at the end of the hill and sat up looking up at Norway. "What is this, Jack and Jill now?" Denmark asked with earned him a chuckle from Norway.

"Come on you idiot I want my food." Norway called out as he walked up the hill once again. Denmark just laughed and ran up the hill after him.

In the pond a vengeful frog watched as Denmark ran up the hill knowing that he was the one responsible for sending him flying into the water and making him kiss the human. The frog glared at Denmark as he sank into the pond planning his revenge on the Dane. _One of these days Denmark you won't know what day but I'll find you just you wait. _


End file.
